warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Storming Through
This is the fourth episode, season one, of Spy Torture. Enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 14:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) These episodes will now be dedicated to somebody. This episode is dedicated to Rainy, for being a good friend, and an awesome writer. Rush padded through the undergrowth, sniffing the air. There was no sign of Shard of Ice. Weird. Shard of Ice had headed this way not so long ago, unless... Rush whipped around, but it was too late. Shard of Ice leaped out with Lash of Heart. Together, they trapped Rush in the bramble thicket. She let out a low growl. Acting fast, Rush threw herself at Shard of Ice. She knew she was the commander, so everyone would protect her. But that was just part of the escape plan. It was time to report her findings. Suddenly, there was a howl. A sandy looking she-cat flew out of the tree, shrieking. Rush of the Howling Wind hissed in frustration. The sandy she-cat was Beechleap, a prisoner. Then another cat popped out of the Prisoner Palace. Then another. Rush thought, This isn't what I would have guessed. Was it possible, had Rush been outsmarted? Shard of Ice was feeling slightly scared. She was about to confront this Rush, who was the most vicious cat in the Spy Army. Other than some of the other cats Shard could still mention. She had ordered Slip and Fall, Pathway to Frozen Star, Heart of Love, and Mystery of the Falling Feather to free the prisoners. Lash of Heart and Shard were going to distract Rush of the Howling Wind. By attacking together, and trapping the deadly warrior, it should be enough time for the others to free the prisoners and attack Rush from behind. Moving as one, Lash and Shard headed for a bramble thicket. Marking it with their scent, they headed their separate ways. Setting up in different positions, they waited for Rush to appear. Sure enough she padded right past them and sniffed the air. Shard tensed. This was the part where she didn't know if the plan would work. If Rush found them in the bushes, the plan would fail. Shard and Lash would be held hostage in the Spy Army, and the rest of the faction would be hunted down. Rush stalked by, swinging her head in confusion. Her muzzle was tilted upwards, but she still didn't seem to notice Shard. As soon as Rush reached the bramble bush, Shard flicked her tail. As silently as possible, the two of them leaped out of the bush. Rush had already turned around, but it was too late. Shard and LAsh fell on top of her, trapping her in the bramble thicket.She howled in frustration and fought back. Then, the rest of the plan fell in place. Beechleap flew out of the undergrowth, shrieking in rage. The Spy Army cat's face was full of surprise. Rush had been outsmarted. The rest of the prisoners flew out, clawing at Rush. She hissed at them all, but realized that she was outnumbered. Snarling in frustration, she turned and left the clearing. Roanfur sniffed, "Good riddance. What is going on here? First you lock us up, then you free us. Then this vicious cat runs away screaming. What is the meaning of this?" Her eyes were hostile. Obviously, she hadn't forgiven the squad for what they had done. Her ears were flat, and she looked ready to fight them all. Will Shard ever get her approval? Pathway to Frozen Star nodded to her, "As you can see, we were following SNarl's rule. Then, we decided to rebel. We needed rebels to help our cause, but we had to get past Rush of the Howling Wind first. Now that everything is solved-" "I don't care if you need us. I don't want to! I will never help your cause. How do I know you aren't just going to turn us back in? I am leaving." Roanfur turned around to leave, but someone else stopped her. Tornadostrike. He mewed softly, "At least stay so you can rebel for your own cause. We can still use your strength." Roanfur stopped, tail drooping. "Whatever. I'll stay, but you better not do anything I don't like. Or else I might change my mind." Tornadostrike shrugged. It was the best he could do. Shard flicked her tail, and the group of rebels trudged along with her. They walked on and on... "Rush of the Howling Wind, what do you have to report?" Snarl's mewed. Rush bowed her head, aware of the fact that she had failed. "I tracked down the faction." Snarl raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And where is the faction now?" Rush grimaced, unwillingly muttering, "They escaped and freed the prisoners." She winced, waiting for Snarl to explode. He did, but only after Rush dove into a bush. "What? The faction escaped? With the prisoners? What an outrage! We shall track them down now!" Snarl started to pace in the clearing. "I want my best two soldiers to catch the group and bring them back for trial. Rush, you are one of them. As for the other one... Ananta. He will be your partner." Rush emerged from the bush and sized Ananta up. He was crimson red, and was pretty muscular. He had a grim look on his face that showed that he was fearless. He bared his teeth, and it was stained with blood. Rush nodded. This cat was perfect for Rush. Ananta growled softly, "You better be a good soldier. I won't have mercy on you when it comes to your trial." Rush stretched, aware of the tension, "Oh, I don't think there would be a trial for me. You better watch your skills. They better be as good as mine." The two cats stared each other down, trying to unnerve the other cat. Ananta hissed at her, "So you think you can beat me, well, we'll see about that." Rush smiled sweetly, but Ananta didn't twitch. "Oh," Rush mewed, "Such fire in one's words. I do believe that won't help you." Snarling, he dashed forward, ready to strike. Rush stepped out of the way and pounced. Ananta rolled over and kicked out with his hindlegs. Rush flew through the air, but she quickly regained her balance. Twisting in the air, she landed on four paws. Ananta came forth again. "You little mouse. Fight like a soldier!" Rush sauntered toward him, ready to defend herself. They ended when Snarl growled, "Break it up, you two. You guys can fight the enemy instead." Snarl lashed his tail, still pacing. "Go now, and find them. Even if they escape, come back. I will need you for the backup plan." The two bloodthirsty soldiers nodded, and raced out of the camp, ready to tear Shard's faction down. Rush thought, Shard of Ice. You may have escaped me the first time, but this time I will succeed. You mark my words. Shard rested on a stone rock. The rebels had been running for the past few days. They weren't sure who would come after them, but for sure, Rush would be. She didn't strike Shard as the type of cat who gave up. Shard just hope it was just Rush. She should be easy to beat. Star lay down on the grass. He was tired from the late journeys and battles. Pathway to Frozen Star had always been strong, but lately, Snarl's actions had left him hollow. Snarl had worked them down to the bone. Lash of Heart was stretching, getting ready to hunt. He was battle-ready and alert for any signs of intruders. Shard stood up and groomed her fur quickly. She wanted to join Lash in hunting. As soon as she was ready, Lash, Shard, and Creamheart padded out into the forest. They decided to hunt together, to avoid getting captured. Shard sniffed the air, hoping to find scents of prey. Soon, she scented mouse nearby. She saw it scuffling through the leaves, finding something. She prowled forward, ready to pounce, when a shriek spilt the air. Creamheart, a white orange she-cat with blue eyes, shut her eyes and crouched down. She moaned and muttered, "Great StarClan..." Lash crouched down beside Creamheart, and murmured, "It's okay. I'll help you in the battle. If there is one." She opened her eyes and stared at Lash warmly. "Thank you... I was once a kittypet and then a loner. But when I joined the Clans, I was captured." Lash curled his tail around her body, "Its alright now. I'll teach you more later." Shard sniffed the air. There was a strange scent in the air. What was it? Blood. That was the smell. Someone was coming, and they wanted blood. (Finished! Hope you enjoyed! Next episode, The Howl of the Wind. )